Harry, Voldemort and a Vampire
by Shabby Abby
Summary: ABANDONED. Before his first year Harry gets sent back in time where he is taught by a vampire and he meets and befriends Tom Riddle. Rating may change. Will be SLASH. Dark!Harry.
1. Xendolier and Tom

Harry woke to the usual sound of his aunt banging on the door of his cupboard. The 11-year-old boy was used to horrible treatment which he knew only worsened if he didn't do what his relatives wanted. When he reached the kitchen he saw the presents being counted by his cousin, Dudley, and remembered what day it was. He could hardly stop his despairing groan Mrs. Figg, the woman who usually watched him when the Dursleys went out, was injured and didn't want children underfoot. This meant harry would have to come with for Dudley's birthday visit to the zoo. As much as Harry would love to go somewhere, anywhere, he knew from experience this would not end well.

He should have known not to talk to a snake, Harry thought to himself as he ran. It wasn't as though sane people went around talking to animals…and the animal answering? He was definitely insane. Harry wasn't sure he knew where he was running_ to _but anywhere was better than the Dursleys'. Harry quickly realized a child running through the streets of London was suspicious and slowed his pace to a quick walk. He was so immersed in his thoughts he didn't notice the elf stalking him until it tripped him and the two suddenly vanished.

}o{

When Harry woke up his head was throbbing. He looked around, trying to get his bearings, and found himself lying on grass. He couldn't see anything around him except a letter. Since he was person there he assumed it was for him, opened it, and began to read.

_Dear Harry, _

_The things I am about to tell you will probably seem rather strange since you have been kept unaware of your past for your whole life. I ask you to suspend your disbelief and read this letter, it will explain everything. You see, Harry, you are a wizard. This may appear crazy but just think for a moment, don't strange things happen to you especially when you are scared or angry. I have enrolled you in __**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **__under the name Harrius Black. To you this may seem strange but it will fit right in with the wizarding culture of the 1930's. Yes you are in the past, I will be with you shortly._

_Sincerely,_

_Your soon to be teacher,_

_Xendolier Mordam_

Harry had just finished reading the letter when a person suddenly appeared in front of him. The man was tall and had waist length black hair which was held back from his face in an elegant ponytail. He looked Harry over with amusement in his eyes; eyes that Harry immediately noticed were very strange. At first glance they seemed brown but if you really looked you would notice that they had hints of red and gold in them. Combined with the fact they glowed dimly it gave them an appearance of flames.

"Hello," the man said, "My name is Lord Mordam. As of now you are my pupil and may call me Xendolier." Then man pronounced his name zen-doe-leer.

"But…um…sir…didn't your note say you were sending me to a school…Hog-something?" by this point Harry was extremely confused. In the past few minutes he had hit his head and come to in a field where a strange man informed him he was a wizard.

"Yes, yes all in good time. I believe I told you to call me Xendolier?"

"Yes."

"So how about you try that instead of sir. Sir makes me feel old. You will be going to Hogwarts, despite the garbage they teach, but I will also be teaching you proper Dark magic."

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you are saying."

"I'm sending you to the school to make social interactions and gain connections. Hogwarts has many important families sending their children there despite its warped view of Light and Dark meaning good and evil. Anyways-you go, befriend important people, learn Light magic and I'll teach you Dark magic."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I don't believe in magic." Xendolier merely laughed-a dark, sinister laugh-and suddenly the ground Harry was sitting on burst into black flames.

"If there's no such thing as magic explain that," Xendolier pointed at the fire and it vanished as quickly as it had come. Harry just gaped, shocked beyond words. Xendolier just laughed again this time a truly amused chuckle, "I always forget how fun it is to show a wizard who grew up in the muggle world magic."

"What's a muggle?" Harry's curiosity managed to get him talking again.

"A non –magical person."

"And you said that school would teach me Light magic and you would teach me Dark magic. What's the difference?"

"Some wizards work better with Light magic others better with Dark. I see you have an affinity for the Dark Arts. Be wary, for wizards in this day call the Dark evil and fear it."

"Why don't you believe that, if everyone else does?"

"Because I am a vampire, we don't deal with this Light and Dark the dilemma like wizards, all vampires are Dark. Also, we understand that death can happen but we try to avoid useless slaughter. Most of us don't kill a person when we drink their blood because it's unnecessary."

"You're a vampire?"

"Oh, god." If Harry hadn't already been lying on the ground he would have felt the need to sit down.

"Well, you seem to need some time. Unfortunately we have none, school starts in a week and at while I have bought most of your school supplies I need you there to buy the wand so we're heading directly to Diagon Alley."

"Won't I look out of place, you said this was the past?"

"Ah, yes. It is the past-we've traveled back about 50 years-but I took the liberty of getting your size and buying you robes." Xendolier put out a hand and black robes appeared. He offered them to Harry Taylor took them and put them on over his regular clothes.

Xendolier examined him and gave a small sigh, "Although I am worried someone will see your clothing under your robes and find it strange."

"I wouldn't stress, if someone sees my clothing for a second and from a distance it won't look weird," Harry put his new robes on over his regular clothing.

"I suppose you're right," Xendolier conceded, "Hold on to my arm, this may feel strange*." **(*They aren't apparating but are using similar vampire magic called Fading.)** Harry saw the field disappear, going fuzzy like a TV with bad reception. It was replaced with a large well-lit street. Harry spun in a circle, trying to take in the fascinating spectacle. There were various people in robes of every color as well as shops filled with unimaginably incredible objects. Light chatter floated down the street as witches and wizards alike gossiped about friends, sports, and politics.

"This way Harrius," Xendolier said, gently dragging boy to a store that's sign said 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' Harry found himself in a rather small store and looked around and saw another boy his age. With this boy were an eccentrically dressed middle-aged man and a young-ish man with twinkling silver eyes.

"Hogwarts as well?" the young man asked, turning to face Harry and Xendolier.

"Yes." Xendolier drawled, seeming like a bored and annoyed aristocrat.

"Name?"

"Harrius Black," Harry told the man.

"All right, Professor Dumbledore I'm sure I can leave you with Tom to find the right wand. Go through all these," the young man pointed to rather large piles boxes, "And call me and if you find one or if none of them fit." He promptly ran into the back of the shop, leaving the four customers rather bewildered. The man returned with almost 30 boxes then picked one up and said, turning to face Harry, "I'm Ollivander." Ollivander opened one of the boxes and even Harry the wand inside.

"Wave it," Ollivander instructed. As Harry did what he was told Ollivander began to mutter to himself, "A Black…perhaps something strong… yew, no mahogany… and dragon heartstring?" Ollivander grabbed back the wand he'd given Harry replacing it with another. This happened several times until, "Holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches," began to glow gently once it touched Harry's hand.

"Perfect," Xendolier announced, "How much?" he quickly paid for the wand but remained in the shop, examining a few books on wandlore. Harry was left to look at the boy, Tom. He was rather handsome, Harry decided, tall for his age with neat black hair and dark blue eyes. Finally the boy found a suitable wand "Yew and phoenix feather, 13 ½ inches" as the man with him paid, Tom walked up to Harry.

"Hello my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle," Harry was surprised at Tom's voice when he introduced himself. There was almost disgust for his name. He was curious about Tom so he decided to reply "Harrius Black. But everyone calls me Harry."

"Well, then," the boy's gaze was cold and calculating, "I suppose I'll see you at Hogwarts, Harry." And Tom exited the shop behind Dumbledore leaving harry with mystery. Who was this strange boy?

**A/N: a few things-first I'm not sure when Voldemort was a kid but I'm assuming it was about 1940. Also I know he decided to go to Diagon Alley and get his things by himself but it wouldn't have worked as well so I had him go with Dumbledore. That's pretty much it, if you have questions or comments-review!**

**A/N 2: I have a timeline and I'm fixing the dates. (My timeline works on the assumption that Tom was born in 1926. JKR is never clear he could be born any time from 1926-1930)**


	2. An Ally

**A/N: My plans for this are that it mostly jumps through important moments in Harry and Tom's relationship (starting as friends and hopefully evolving to lovers). There will be a lot at the beginning because they're meeting and adjusting but between some of the chapters there could be months. **

Harry walked through the train reciting his back story in his mind to be sure he knew. That he came from the Blacks, ancient family of wizards. His excuse for the fact none of the other Black children didn't know him would be that his grandfather had been a muggle-lover, the Black family hated muggles and muggle-borns. Since Xendolier wanted him to fit in with the other Dark purebloods Harry would need to show contempt for this grandfather and prove he was against muggles and mudbloods. He walked through the station and only saw platforms 9 and 10. He was alone because Xendolier didn't want to draw attention to the fact Harry was mingling with vampires (who had an unfair bad reputation in the wizarding world). It was a good thing Xendolier had explained that he had to walk through the barrier to reach platform 9 ¾ because he would never have found it on his own. He already trusted the vampire after a day so he ran straight at the seemingly solid bricks…and arrived at the platform.

Harry once again found himself trying to take in a place filled with wizards and witches, many with terrible fashion sense. He headed towards the train to find a compartment and was happy when he saw Tom sitting alone, this could be a good chance to find out more about the mystery boy. He opened the door, "Anyone sitting there?" he pointed to the empty bench.

"No," Tom said, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Hello again," Harry sat down looking Tom over. The boy had a dark, brooding look on his face but it didn't ruin his good looks. If anything he managed to make the frown attractive, Harry supposed Tom was the type of guy girls found mysterious, dangerous-looking, and attractive because of it.

"Hello. Why are you sitting here?" It seemed Tom got straight to the point.

"It was an empty seat," Harry told the boy, trying to sound ever so slightly snobby like the older pureblood families did. He was pretty confident with his skills in acting like this due to the extreme, nonstop lessons from Xendolier. Lessons he mentally referred to as, 'a crash course in acting aristocratically'.  
>"There are other empty seats."<p>

"Yes, but I chose to sit in this one."

"Why?" it seemed that Tom was getting exasperated.

"My gut."

"Your gut?"

"A gut feeling, you know. I feel we could be great friends."

"I don't have _friends_," Tom sneered.

"Neither do I, but I'd like to."

}o{

Tom sent the strange boy in front of him a scowl. Harry seemed to be offering friendship, but Tom knew from inexperience not to trust anyone ever, so his instincts told him to wary. He examined the boy, Harry had rather short black hair and bright green eyes. He was also short and skinny in a way that was almost sickly, Tom felt an urge to protect this boy who'd obviously been through quite a bit of pain. He was saved from finding a response to Harry's comment by a middle-aged lady pushing a sweet trolley.

"Candy from the trolley?"

"Sure. What do you have?" Harry inquired, his face lighting up almost in wonder at the sight of the candy and proving Tom's suspicions that the boy had been mistreated at home. The lady gave Harry a large variety of candies which he paid for with a few silver sickles.

"Do you want any?" Harry turned to Tom after dumping the candy on the seat. Tom's frown just deepened, "Are you trying to buy my friendship? Or do I look like I need charity to you?" Harry's smile dimmed slightly, "No, it's just that there is no way I can eat all of these by myself." Tom was found himself sorry to have made Harry sad. This worried him because usually enjoyed causing other people pain.

"I apologize," he found himself saying.

"Why?"

"I overreacted, you were just being friendly," the word felt strange in Tom's mouth.

"That's all right. _ Do_ you want some?"

"Sure."

By the time the boys arrived at Hogwarts they were able to make conversation that wasn't overly awkward. As they traveled to Hogwarts in the boats, Tom began to grow rather nervous. He'd read Hogwarts: A History and knew there were four houses one could be sorted into. She was also sure he belonged in Slytherin but had one problem, he was not a pureblood. Luckily he wasn't a mudblood either but even half-bloods didn't have a good chance of getting in. Tom wished he knew how they got sorted so that he could prepare to prove he belonged in Slytherin.

Harry had also read Hogwarts: A History but wasn't worried about the sorting. He knew he wasn't pureblood but his parents had both been magical. Also Slytherin was the only house accepting of the Dark which Xendolier had informed him he had an affinity for. Hence the boy was sure he would be in that house. After reading Hogwarts: A History and asking Xendolier questions he wasn't very impressed the school was old and definitely used to be amazing but the place had gone downhill. The school was divided Slytherin and Gryffindor against each other. Slytherin, being Dark, was assumed to be evil and Gryffindors, who were all Light, were 'good'. The other houses which were mostly Light would side with the 'good'. Harry thought it was stupid; didn't they realize this hatred between Dark and Light, which were supposed to be opposite but equal, was what was causing people like Grindelwald to become Dark Lords. If Xendolier hadn't promised to teach him magic he would be worried, since he knew ignoring the Dark Arts would be harmful to his magic and possibly his soul. He could definitely understand why this was the best place to make connections, families who had been going to Hogwarts since it was a good school still sent their children for traditions sake. His first connection would be Tom, although the boy was probably not a pure blood, due to the name, Harry could tell he would be very strong magically and beneath his brooding looks he was charismatic. All this added with Harry's instinctive liking of this boy made him an obvious choice for a friend and ally. If he ever decided to take over the world he would want Tom on his side.

Harry was drawn from his thoughts when they arrived at the castle. He looked up at the large towers until they vanished into the night sky. He followed the other first years to the great hall, he had read about the ceiling but actually seeing it was magnificent. It was spelled to look like they sky outside so it was currently dark, Harry could tell this ceiling was old and probably placed in the school during the glory days when its four founders were the staff. One of the professors took out a shabby hat which began to sing. Once it was done Harry understood it would look into his mind and decide which house suited him best. He was annoyed at the thought of something in his head but there was nothing he could do about it. He was one of the first called do to his last name being Black, just before him had been another Black-Lucretia, who'd been sorted into Slytherin.

_Well,_ the hat said, _I see you've made up your mind where you want to be. And with cunning and Darkness like that you're definitely a…_

SLYTHERIN!

Harry made his way to the table with students wearing green and silver, rather proudly. He ignored the other students being sorted until he heard, "Riddle, Tom." He knew Tom had been worried about getting into Slytherin so he kept his fingers crossed, hoping his new almost-friend would join him. When the hat shouted Slytherin Harry let out a small smile and Tom came to sit next to him.

**I just changes a few things (such as making the 'other Black' Lucretia instead of Orion seeing as I now have a timeline and Orion is NOT in the same year as Harry and Tom. I'm working on my timeline so it may be a while until the next update. I apologize but I'm trying to get my facts/times as accurate as possible. **


End file.
